


silk

by chanskyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, ChanBaek - Freeform, Consensual, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Sex to Music, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanskyun/pseuds/chanskyun
Summary: The silk fabric binding his wrists looks sinfully good. His pale skin contrasts with the dark black perfectly. Chanyeol places a kiss on the older boy’s neck, his lips warm against the cold, bare skin. “Is this okay?” he asks. Even though this was being done at Baekhyun’s request, he still wants to make sure he’s okay. Comfortable.





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> this probably makes no sense  
> because i wrote most of it with zero sleep  
> oops  
> now i have to go write an essay  
> sigh

The silk fabric binding his wrists looks sinfully good. His pale skin contrasts with the dark black perfectly. Chanyeol places a kiss on the older boy’s neck, his lips warm against the cold, bare skin. “Is this okay?” he asks. Even though this was being done at Baekhyun’s request, he still wants to make sure he’s okay. Comfortable. He was always gentle with these type of things, he never wants to hurt or scare him. He _always_  makes sure he feels one hundred percent okay with what’s going on. “Are you comfortable?”

The boy beneath him stares up at him, his eyes twinkling. “Yes,” he states. “I’m completely fine with this, Chanyeol.” He lightly struggles his arms against the cool fabric. “See,” he says. “They aren’t that tight.” His lover bends down and places a kiss on his lips, lightly humming.

“What are the colors?” Chanyeol asks, just in case. He showers his face with soft kisses until he answers.

“Green, Yellow, and Red,” he says softly. Chanyeol cups his face.

“What do those mean?” he asks. Just in case. Baekhyun leans his head forward and kisses him.

“Green means I’m okay. Good.” Chanyeol kisses him again. “Yellow means I want you to slow down and/or talk about it first.” The boy on top of him nods his head for him to continue. “Red means I want you to stop whatever you're doing, immediately.”

Chanyeol pushes a strand of hair away from his forehead. “You’re sure you want to do this?” He asks once more. Bondage wasn’t anything major, but he had to be sure. Always. Baekhyun nods his head and stares up at him.

“I trust you, Chanyeol,” his brown eyes sparkle up at him. Chanyeol’s heart clenches with love. Love’s a word they have yet to use, but it’s how he feels. “Thank you for doing this,” he says shyly.

Chanyeol shakes his head with a soft smile on his face. “I’m always down to try new things,” he says and tilts Baekhyun’s head up. He places a lingering kiss on his plush, pink lips. “Anything else?” The kiss he places on Baekhyun’s neck is warm.

“Music?” Baekhyun asks softly. Chanyeol nods.

“Which playlist? Instrumental?”

The older boy nods as his boyfriend places a lingering kiss to his lips.

“Hold on,” Chanyeol says sweetly. His fingers trail along his lover’s stomach as he stands up from off the bed. Baekhyun watches him as he walks to oak wood stand beside his dresser. Chanyeol picks up his phone and quickly puts in his password, which was literally four zeros. He wasn’t that original with creating codes, and he thought Baekhyun’s birthday would be too cheesy. He connects his phone to the Bluetooth speakers that are plugged in behind the TV and opens his phone's music app.

Soft piano music fills the room. He lays his phone down, against the grey wall, and hums the familiar tune. This playlist was created by him when he wanted to relax. However, Baekhyun discovered it and absolutely fell in love with all the different genres of instrumental music, so now it is a ‘normal’ thing to have sex to it. Chanyeol doesn’t mind though, he found it cute. Plus he also enjoys its sensual nature.

The plain white carpet is itchy and coarse under his feet as he walks back to his lover, who’s patiently waiting and watching him.

“Is that all?” he asks sliding onto the bed. His left leg swings over Baekhyun’s side and he cups his face, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“C-can you-” The bound boy cuts himself off. “Never mind.”

Chanyeol furrows his brows. “Can I what, baby?” he asks. “What is it?” Sincerity and worry lace his voice.

“Slow,” he mumbles “C-can you go slow.” His face is warm and red.

Chanyeol lets out a sigh of relief. “Of course I can,” he says and kisses his lips again. “You had me worried there, for a second.” Chanyeol, the worrywart.

“Sorry,” he says softly. Chanyeol kisses his cheek.

“Don’t be sorry.”

His hands start above the silk and trail down along the older boy’s arms. Goosebumps rake Baekhyun’s body at his soft touch. Chanyeol kisses his forehead as his hands trail down to his chest. A soft peck on the lips follows suit.

Baekhyun tilts his head, letting Chanyeol kiss his neck with ease. The kiss placed to his neck is warm and wet, Baekhyun chews on his lip when his boyfriend lightly takes the tender skin between his teeth, ever so slightly biting it. “Color?” Chanyeol asks softly. They’ve barely started yet, but he’s cautious.

“Green,” Baekhyun closes his eyes as Chanyeol places another kiss to his neck.

“Good.” He leans back and swiftly, yet slowly, takes his shirt off. He neatly discards it beside the bed and onto the floor. His index finger traces Baekhyun’s collarbone from the inside out.

He trails the finger down and over his right nipple, a shiver racks through Baekhyun’s body. Bending down, he presses a kiss to the center of his chest. He trails kisses down to the boy’s left nipple and he slowly swirls his tongue around the bud. Baekhyun squirms and bites into his lip harder.

“Vocal, baby,” Chanyeol soothes as he presses a kiss to the semi-erect nipple, his breath is hot against it. “You’re going to hurt those pretty lips if you keep biting them like that.” Another kiss is placed, this time on his stomach. “It’s just me here, love. Don’t be afraid to be vocal.”

Baekhyun is always very…hesitant on expressing pleasure. Chanyeol could usually tell by his body language if he enjoyed something, or not, but he’d rarely get a peep out of him unless he constantly reassured him that 1) he was safe to express any emotion he wanted and 2) do it as loudly as he wanted. Despite Baekhyun being the kinkier of the two, he was always the least expressive.

Hence why Chanyeol always asks a billion times if he’s okay with things.

There’s a change in Baekhyun’s body language; he relaxes. No matter how hard Baekhyun tries to hide it, it’s no use. He visibly relaxes on the bed.

Chanyeol smiles softly.

His hands trail down and stop at the waist of Baekhyun’s sweatpants. “Color?” he asks, his thumbs hooking into the thick fabric. He only tugs them down when Baekhyun says green.

Chanyeol’s hands are slow as they drag the fabric down the boy’s legs. He lifts his legs up so he can lay them somewhere on the floor. He can see Baekhyun’s erection through the dark red boxers the boy had on. He pauses for a moment and abandons Baekhyun’s body as he walks away from the bed.

“Everything okay?” Baekhyun asks nervously.

“Perfect,” Chanyeol says as he digs in the bottom drawer of the TV stand. He notices a new pink vibrator but doesn’t comment on it. He pulls out a small orange bottle of warming lubricant, which was Baekhyun’s favorite, and a condom. Though neither of them had any sexual diseases, he was never told to __not__  use a condom, so he always did. “I’m just forgetful, is all,” he says as he walks to the bed again.

“Which did you choose?” Baekhyun asks, referring to the lube type.

“You’ll see,” he says and kisses above his belly button. Baekhyun nods and leans his head back, resting it against the soft pillow behind him.

Chanyeol repeats what he did with Baek’s sweatpants and asks for the color, even though he literally just asked it. Baekhyun sighs and still states that his color is green. He also repeats the same motion he used with taking the sweatpants off.

“I don’t think you know how beautiful I think you are,” Chanyeol says softly. Baekhyun quietly groans as his hands abandon him for the second time.

Chanyeol slightly squeezes some of the gel onto his hand. It warms his hand. “Color?” he asks as he layers more lube onto his fingers.

“ _ _Green,__ ” Baekhyun says shakily, his anticipation building. His legs subconsciously open wider and Chanyeol smiles. His hands tease at the inside of his thighs for a moment, lightly circling everywhere that wasn’t his dick. The boy whimpers his name, begging to be touched.

Chanyeol grips him with his right hand. The boy in silk bonds throws his head back. “You’re so pretty, Baekhyunnie,” he coos as he strokes him. He bends down and places a soft kiss on his head. Baekhyun twitches under the sudden movement Chanyeol makes with his hand

“Are you warm, baby?” he asks as his thumb grazes over his tip, lightly circling around it. “Does this feel okay?” He asks as he slowly moves his hand up and down. Baekhyun twitches beneath him.

Baekhyun moans,”Yes.” Then, louder, “ _ _Yes__.” His hips lurch into his hand.

“Let me know when you’re close, baby,” he says, his hand speeding up a bit more.

Baekhyun’s many soft whimpers fill the room, mixing sinfully well with the music that’s playing in the background. It’s like he’s trying to harmonize with it.

Chanyeol isn’t ever fast when he edges him, he always takes his time. His hand usually never goes above a medium pace. He likes teasing him like that. And, the pay off was so much nicer. His boyfriend would usually be begging by the end of It.

“I’m close,” Baekhyun whines. He shudders at the final caress of Chanyeol’s thumb. “Please.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m going to stretch you now,” he says softly. “Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says with a shaky breath.

Chanyeol nods. Before he starts, he bends down and presses a kiss to the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh. “You’re stunning,” he mumbles as his left hand’s index finger teases his entrance. Baekhyun shivers when it slowly slides inside him.

The warmth of the lube tingles, but in a good way. He throws his head back when Chanyeol pushes it past his knuckles. It crooks inside of him and slightly touches his prostate. Baekhyun whispers a pleasure-filled please.

Chanyeol watches his boyfriend’s face as he inserts a second finger, making sure there aren’t any signs of discomfort. The boy’s mouth hangs open slightly and his breathing falters, but it obvious that he enjoys what’s happening. Chanyeol smiles softly as his fingers scissor inside him. Baekhyun’s eyes close and he’s back to biting his lip.

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol says lowly. As his left-hand works it’s way up to three fingers, his right-hand returns to his boyfriend’s dick. “Stop biting your lip.” His thumb massages over his head, the light pink skin throbs beneath it.

The boy squirms at the over-stimulation, moaning softly as Chanyeol’s fingers push in and out, as they slightly move along his dick. “Chanyeol,” his voice shakes as another moan creeps from his throat. His legs shake. “I’m gonn-”

“Don’t, baby,” he says, slowing his hands. “Wait just a little longer, love.”

Baekhyun nods as Chanyeol’s hands abandon his skin. He looks at him curiously, his eyebrows knit as he stares at him.

“I’m just putting a condom on, baby,” Chanyeol soothes. The boy knits his eyebrows further together as he watches his boyfriend slide down his pants and boxers in one go.

“Y-you don’t __have__ to,” he mumbles. “Please, Chanyeol,” his voice is laced with need.

“Okay,” the younger boy says. He didn’t know why Baekhyun suddenly didn’t want him to use a condom, because they always use condoms, but he doesn’t question it. He gathers more lube on his hand and lightly spreads it onto himself. He lowly moans as the contact, for he didn’t realize how painfully hard he was. The lubricant sends a shiver down his spine and he thinks about the reason why Baekhyun loved it so much. It felt sinfully nice on his bare skin. “Are you sure? What’s your color?” He asks cautiously.

“Green,” he groans. “Yes. I’m sure, Chanyeol,” he draws in a shaky breath. “Just- please.”

Chanyeol nods and crawls onto the bed. His weight causes the mattress to creak. He carefully positions himself at his entrance. His tip slowly pushes inside. They both moan. The new feeling causes Baekhyun to gasp.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun nods his head. He relaxes as Chanyeol continues pushing himself in. His boyfriend whines, his legs bending further and separating as much as the could. “Color?” Chanyeol asks again as he pushes himself the whole way in.

“Green,” his lover answers as he adjusts to his size. “Yo-you can move now,” he says softly.

Chanyeol bends down and presses a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Baekhyun’s left leg moves so he can kiss him deeper. The younger boy’s tongue slowly slips into his lover's open mouth as he begins moving. His body rocks into him with care as Baekhyun moans into his mouth.

His hands trail into his hair as he continues, their lips lazily synchronizing with one another. Baekhyun’s hands shake against the silk that binds him to the bed. The music in the background seems to get quieter as Chanyeol listens to his lover’s soft moans and whines against his mouth.

Goosebumps creep along Baekhyun’s body as Chanyeol’s hands abandon his hair and trail downwards. Chanyeol’s lips follow suit but stop momentarily to shower his lover’s face with kisses.

Baekhyun clenches around him as he leans backward. “Chanyeol,” he moans his name as he hits his prostate. His toes dig into the dark grey sheets.Chanyeol trails his hands down his stomach and sends shivers down his spine.

“You feel so nice,” moans the boy on top of him. Everything tingles. Everything’s warm. The music loops and it’s back to the first song on the playlist.

Chanyeol quickens his pace as he takes Baekhyun’s dick in his hand. The older boy’s hips involuntarily lurch forward. A higher pitched mewl follows as Chanyeol moves his hand along the shaft. The over-stimulation causes his body to shake as Chanyeol’s hips thrust into him.

“You doing okay?” Chanyeol asks through labored breaths.

“I’m c-close,” Baekhyun whines. “Chanyeol, please.”

“Can you wait a little longer, baby?” he asks as he thrusts deeper into him, moaning. He hits his prostate again and his boyfriend whimpers.

“Pl-please,” he begs as the hand on his dick quickens its pace. “I wan-I want to-” he cuts himself off with a curse.

Chanyeol moans his name. “What do you want, baby?” he asks as his thumb massages over his head. A loud moan follows suit. “I’m not going to be able to last much longer,” he groans.

Baekhyun’s head falls against the pillow as he arches his back. His arms are tired. “I just want to cum,” he begs. “Please, __please__ ,” his body lurches forward. Pre-cum leaks out of him as Chanyeol pushes further into his body. “ _ _Please__ ,” he moans.

“Okay, baby,” Chanyeol breathes. “You can.” He massages his thumb over his tip one final time before Baekhyun cums over his hand and on his stomach. They moan each other's names as Chanyeol rocks into him, ending shortly after. His warmth fills Baekhyun and Baekhyun cums again, loudly moaning as Chanyeol pulls out.

His body slacks against the bed. Chanyeol climbs forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re incredible,” he says. “I adore you,” he reaches up and unties Baekhyun’s left arm, then his right.

Though his arms are tired, Baekhyun wraps them around Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him into another kiss. And another. And another.

Chanyeol chuckles against his lips. “I’ll run you a bath,” he says softly.

Baekhyun hums and tiredly relaxes back onto the bed. Chanyeol pulls a sheet over top of him. “I’ll be right back,” he says.

He watches as Chanyeol walks to one of the dresser drawers and opens it. He pulls out a pair of dark boxers and slips them on. Baekhyun admires the site of his boyfriend’s ass as he bends to put his legs through the holes.

“Do you want me to turn the music off?” Chanyeol asks as he faces him.

Baekhyun softly smiles. “Leave it on,” he mumbles. He turns around on the bed and lays on his stomach. Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun hears the door creak open as his eyes close.

-

Chanyeol helps his lover into the bath. Baekhyun hums when he sits in the warm water. “You’re so pretty,” Chanyeol says softly. His lover’s puppy brown eyes twinkle up at him tiredly. “Is this warm enough?” he asks as he runs his hand through the water.

Baekhyun nods. “Thank you,” he says.

“For what?” Chanyeol asks as he runs a hand through his lover’s semi-sweaty hair, combing it. “Lay back,” he coxes him. Baekhyun does what he’s told and his back meets the water. Warmth surrounds him as Chanyeol pushes his hair into the water. He’s careful to not get any of it in his eyes.

“Everything,” the older boy answers. “You’re so good to me, I don’t deserve you.”

Chanyeol helps him sit up and shakes his head. “It’s me that doesn’t deserve you,” he says softly. “Hand me the shampoo.”

Baekhyun reaches behind him and hands him the apple cinnamon shampoo Chanyeol uses. He’s silent as his boyfriend squeezes it onto his hand. Water cascades down his back as Chanyeol sits the bottle on the floor and rubs his hands together.

His hands tangle into his hair and massage his scalp, bubbles are created. Baekhyun stares at him as he watches his boyfriend focus on washing his hair. His heart beats loudly in his ears. “I love you,” he says softly. He’s loved him for a while now, but he never knew how to tell him. He wasn’t good at that type of stuff.

Chanyeol tilts his head down and kisses his forehead. “I love you too.” His hands continue running through his hair. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

“I feel fine,” he says. “Great.” Chanyeol kisses his cheek.

“Tilt your head,” Chanyeol says as his hands abandon his lover's hair.He washes them off in the water. Baekhyun listens to his boyfriend’s request. Chanyeol grabs the cup that lay lingering in the water and pours it over his hair.

He does this until all of the soap is out of his hair.

Baekhyun hands him the conditioner next and Chanyeol repeats what he did for the shampoo. “You look tired,” he comments as Baekhyun blinks up at him, watching as he runs his hands through his hair.

“That’s because I am,” he mumbles.

Chanyeol softly kisses his lips. “You’re cute.” He rinses his hair the same way he did with the shampoo. His hands massage through the strands so it’s knot-free.

When he’s done, he spills body wash onto a washcloth and tells his lover to turn around, Baekhyun does as told and the water splashes as he maneuvers to face the wall.

He washes his back while making light conversation about what they should have for dinner later. He proposes that they order pizza and just cuddle in bed for the rest of the night, maybe watch a movie. Baekhyun doesn’t contribute to the conversation much, he only hums and nods his head.

“What kind do you want?” he asks. Baekhyun shrugs tiredly and just enjoys the feel of his boyfriend’s hand washing his body. Chanyeol smiles and presses a kiss to his lover’s nape. “Stuffed crust pepperoni it is, then,” he says with a chuckle. “I’ll be the one to pick it up,” he offers. “I’m assuming you want to take a nap.”

Baekhyun hums. “I love you.”


End file.
